As the elderly population continues to grow, technologies for aging will become crucial for ensuring seniors' well-being. Existing devices and services attempt to address some of these needs, but can be unwieldy and conspicuous. It is desirable to have methods and apparatuses combining ease-of-use with compact electronics in items many seniors already use every day that could address the needs of seniors, particularly those who live by themselves.